Ashes
by Val
Summary: Sequel of 'Every Wave Die'. So much time later... Will he have another chance or will things follow the same path? Review please.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

  
  
  
He missed the fresh, vivid air of Earth, its richness of scents and the comforting sensation of a soft breeze on his skin. He missed the quietness of forests, missed the loneliness of his life. He wasn't sure about how much time it had been since he had left it, but many years had surely passed. 

Hell was really Hell. The air was hot, often suffocating, because it never moved, and there was so many people, most of them noisy and quarrelsome. However, they were no match for him and fighting them was almost more boring than doing nothing at all. He could send most of them away with a single punch, if not by a simple move of the arm; those who were skilled enough to avoid it were thrown away by the other fist or his foot. 

Heat and boredom. He _had_ to get out of this place. There wasn't even a single car. 

~*~*~

The little village was assembled on the shore, silent, amazed and bemused. They knew those two could fly, they knew they could fight, they even knew they could do both in the same time, but... _That_... 

The two men, very different of each other, were sparring over the ocean, raising waves around them, sometimes falling into the blue depths, sometimes jumping much higher, but most of the time their feet were stroking the surface. They were moving at a phenomenal speed and all the spectators could see were the splashes of water raising every now and then around them. 

One of them was a native of the village and had the dark complexion, coal coloured eyes, black and spiky hair and slender body that characterized those people. He only wore greenish and large duck trousers kept around his waist by a large belt of bleu fabric, short and simple black boots, and his wrists were wrapped in thick bands of black tissue. On his young face was seen a confident smile, and his eyes were gleaming with determination and entertainment. 

The second man, obviously older though still full of energy and life, wore a faded fighting suit of the same style than the youth's, except that it was gray and included a sleeve-less and light shirt of a paler color than the pants. His hair was thick and pitch-black, his eyes shinning as he was in the middle of his favourite activity, and a smile was beaming on his face, giving people the impression his opponent wasn't giving him any hard time - or it would give it if only the people could see the action. However, the younger man was quite a challenge and it was the reason of that cheerful face: Saiyans -because this man was one of them- had a preference for difficult fights rather than ones they won easily. 

The struggle grew in violence and speed. Gradually, the smiles changed into smirks and frowns appeared on both faces. The younger man clenched his teeth tight. 

For the spectators, there was only a loud exclamation followed by a huge splash. Once the water had calmed down, a single man, the elder, was seen floating over the agitated surface. He smiled gladly, wiping sweat from his forehead as waiting for his opponent to come back from the gloomy depths. Soon enough the young man emerged, showing no sign of anger, only a vexed smile that soon lost its resentment. The salty drops on his muscles shone in the sun rays before disappearing without leaving a trace. 

- Good job, Oob, said the Saiyan warmly, patting his friend on the shoulder. 

Oob didn't reply but lowered his forehead slightly in acknowledgement of the compliment. 

- I'm hungry, continued the winner as rubbing his stomach. Let's get something to eat!   
- Alright.   
- If you don't mind, I'd like to pay a visit to Krilin after. It's been a while...   
- Around two years, in fact.   
- Two years already?!? 

The youngest man nodded, an amused smile on his lips, while the other one scratched the back of his head. 

- Well... Better late than never! For now, FOOD! 

~*~*~

Krilin and Goku hugged fraternally as they met at last on the little beach of Kame House. C-18 was tanning a little further, laid on her front side and not paying attention to them as they sat down around the little table, nor to the young man who had came with Goku and was now standing on the sand, unsure about what to do himself. 

He was to just go and sit down with his mentor and the little cheerful man when someone came out of the pink house. This appearance froze his blood, despite the heat of that day, and made his mind numb, for it was unused to such a vision. 

The person was, in fact, a young girl. Her blond hair was kept up from her shoulders by red ribbons into two twin pigtails that bounced at every step and her blue eyes shone like polished sapphires exposed to the brightest light. She was tall and slim, although not devoid of the soft curves a female of her age could be expected to have, especially considering the silhouette of her mother. This young girl stepped down onto the beach, adjusting the straps of her simple, yet suiting, blue swimsuit. When she was done with this, her eyes met the youth's ones and a blush appeared on her cheeks. 

- Man, Krilin, your daughter sure grew up! shouted Goku from the table. 

Krilin nodded in approval and smiled lovingly to Marron whose blush only deepened. She saluted Goku politely and turned to Oob, who couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

- Would you prefer to come inside the house? she asked with a smile. It's cooler.   
- Alright. 

He followed her and noticed how the temperature dropped once passed the door. She made her way to the kitchen, the young man on her heels. 

- I wanted to swim a little, but I would only get a sun burn, she said. Want something to drink?   
- No thanks...   
- Are you sure? Water, juice, soda... Beer... 

She pronounced the last word with a mocking grimace that brought a smile on the darker face. He still shook his head. 

- Nothing, thank you.   
- Ok then! 

She helped herself with a soda and sat at the table, inviting him to do so at his turn, which he did. A moment of silence between them followed and they listen to the waves rolling onto the shore and the laughing discussion Goku and Krilin were having. Finally, Marron put her can on the table and looked directly at Oob. 

- So, you train with Goku, right? How's it?   
- He is a great warrior and teaches me a lot.   
- Dad really loves him. They're best friends. I think he's pretty nice and funny.   
- He is. 

He had placed his hands on each knee and sat the back straight and the head high. His muscles, though not as impressive as Goku's ones, were well defined by this stature and Marron caught herself gazing at the harmonious lines. Her cheeks coloured slightly as she looked away. 

- Your name is Oob, right?   
- Yes. 

He had a little moment of hesitation before pursuing: 

- I'm sorry, I can't remember yours...   
- Marron, pleased to meet you! 

She cheerfully held out a hand toward him and he shook it shyly. 

- I remember when you left with Goku at that tournament, she said. You were such a cute little kid! 

He remained silent, glad that his dark complexion masked any sign of embarrassment. 

- Dad says you're even more powerful than Goku is. Is it true?   
- I have been told so, but it hadn't been proved yet... He still wins our fights easily.   
- He's pretty amazing. Dad told me about all his adventures... It's incredible. 

Oob nodded slightly and they began discussing the story of the Saiyan's life. In fact, Marron was doing most of the dialogue, while Oob only spoke his thoughts by short sentences. But time flew and soon Goku called his student for the leaving. The young man rose on his feet and saluted the young woman politely. 

- I hope I'll see you around more often, she spontaneously said. You're a very nice guy! 

This time, even his naturally gloomy complexion couldn't entirely hid the flush that rushed to his cheeks. 

~*~*~

The man was leaning against a crag, arms crossed, his long hair hanging down each side of his inexpressive face. With his eyes closed, he gave the impression of being asleep, but was in fact in deep thoughts. 

"How can I get out of this place? I can't be resuscitated... Anyway, I have to go back on Earth. If only I could communicate with..." 

His reflections were interrupted by a sound he hadn't heard since his arrival in Hell; a gun shot. His eyes opened and he looked around to find the weapon, curious to see who had been able to bring it in this place where firearms were forbidden. His own gun had been confiscated, even if such deed was useless, since he had hundred times the power of it in his little finger. When he finally found the shooter, a bemused expression took over his impassable mask. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

  
  
  
C-17 remained in a disbelief state of mind for a few minutes, during which the shooter used her weapon six more times, against a few shrieking demons that ran away after the seventh shot. 

It was a woman of a good age though still extremely good looking, tall and slim as a young girl, but tiny wrinkles at the corners of her eyes betrayed her more advanced age. She had hair that fell to the middle of her back in gold and wild cascades, her eyes were green and gleaming with an evil pleasure as she watched the demons fleeing. 

Nevertheless, the cyborg was more interested into the firearm, for it was the first he saw in years. Breaking his stupor, he walked up to the woman. 

- Give me that, he commanded, holding out his hand. 

She looked at him and he read scorn on her face, an amused scorn. A playful light appeared in the green of her iris. 

- And why would I? she asked.   
- I need it.   
- Get your own, kid.   
- I'm not a kid! Give it to me now, else you'll regret it!   
- And what will you do, huh? Cry and get your mommy? 

C-17 clenched his fists, thinking the gun wouldn't be much use for her against his natural power. Then it occurred to him that he didn't need it at all. His arms dropped each side of his slim body and a smirk appeared on his face. 

- How did you manage to keep it with you? Even I couldn't.   
- Like I'd tell ya. 

She put her own fists onto her round hips and C-17 was shocked to notice her arm was gone. 

- Where is it?!   
- What are you talking about?   
- The gun!!   
- You need your pills. There's no gun here.   
- But I saw you shooting those...   
- Give me a break, kid. 

On those words, she turned back to him, walking away with no hurry. C-17 blinked, unused to be treated in such a way, especially by some ageing woman coming out of nowhere, then ran after her. His hand grabbed her arm with an iron grasp and she growled as sending her free limb toward his face, fist first. It met his cheek without any restraint, but caused no harm. 

- I won't let anyone make fun of me in any way, he said through his teeth, smirking. 

He expected her to shrank in terror as she'd understand her mistake, but the angry fire in her emerald eyes only grew brighter. She rose one foot in the air and sent it to his knee, but this had no better effect than the previous attempt and C-17 chuckled. 

- I told you you would regret it. 

She hissed furiously and her free hand brushed a thick piece of hair from before her eyes. In the process, she stroke the tip of her nose and immediately let go a loud curse. 

A second later, C-17 was holding the arm of a woman of the same age, length and proportions, but her eyes were wide and dark, her hair of a deep purple and she looked more than confused. 

Two seconds later, they weren't in Hell anymore. 

~*~*~

- Marron? 

A little moment of silence passed before Krilin repeated the name. The person he was addressing to suddenly snapped out of a daydream and turned her eyes to him with a sorry smile. 

- Had a good time with Oob this afternoon? he asked.   
- Yes... He's a very kind guy. 

Krilin nodded, a malicious smile under his grey mustache and his black eyes shinning strangely enough to Marron to notice. 

- What is it?   
- Oh nothing... I was only wondering why you blushed when I mentioned him.   
- I did not!! 

But now her cheeks were of a nice shade of red and she couldn't help but smiling. 

- He's a good guy, said Krilin, but a bit young for you, don't you think so?   
- I don't love him, dad, he's just... Nice. And three years aren't a big deal.   
- Sure it's not for true love.   
- Dad! 

~*~*~

Goku and Oob were laid on their back, on a bed of high and tender grass, under a sheet of darkening sky, where a few stars already shone, like silver pins on an endless piece of blue velvet. The eldest was slowly dozing off, while his comrade had his eyes still wide open and showed no sign of slumber. 

He was reflecting on how, in that tiny portion of sky that was still pale with the light of a now absent sun, the celeste had the same shade than the eyes of the young woman he had met that day. A dreamy smile appeared on his lips and he closed his eyes with enough content thoughts to lead him into the arms of Morpheus. 

~*~*~

- Where are we?! 

C-17 turned his head right to left and left to right repeatedly, bewildered by the sudden change of landscape. The woman beside him had now her arm free, but didn't show any anger or animosity at all. In fact, she only clasped her hands together before her and stared at her companion with silent curiousity. Finally, he set his eyes on her. 

- What happened?! Where is the woman with the gun?   
- A gun? I don't know. Who are you?   
- Who are _you_?!   
- I am Lunch, nice to meet you, she said with a charming smile and a light bow of the head. 

He could hardly believe in this character. How could she act so... Innocently?! 

- Where are we?   
- In Paradise, of course.   
- In _what_?! We were in Hell a second ago!   
- Oh... You must have met the other...   
- What?   
- I transform when I sneeze, she explained, laughing lightly at her curse. Then I become hum... A bad person. 

A large drop of sweat appeared on C-17's forehead, but before he could add anything, a new voice rose behind him. 

- How did you manage to come here?   
- Oh Kaïo-sama, I am so sorry! immediately exclaimed Lunch. I transformed in Hell and he followed me.   
- Ah... I see... 

The large, cat-fish faced and blue skinned creature stared at C-17, musing deeply, while the cyborg didn't dare to question the odd appearance of the god, nor to tell him to mind his own business. 

- Well he has to go back to Hell, finally concluded Kaïo. Follow me son, we...   
- I am not your son. 

He had spoken with the cold, sharp voice characteristical of his angers, but the eminent spirit began walking away, obviously expecting to be followed. C-17, insulted by such a deliberate affront (at least for what he thought), charged at him, planning on a nice trip through the impressive body of the knave for his fist. 

But Kaïo jumped at the very last half of a second and landed behind the cyborg, giggling weirdly with obvious pride of his skills. 

- Just follow me, it'll be simplier.   
- I don't want to go to Hell!   
- Of course, I wouldn't want to go there either. But Emna sent you there, thus... 

C-17 remembered the enormous man with a red face that had declared he'd go to Hell, despite his "good" attitude of the last years of his life, simply because he had killed a couple of persons and destroyed some useless buildings. His fists tightened. 

- I am _not_ going back! 

Kaïo stared at him, thinking some more, and his silence annoyed C-17 even more than his voice. The familiar ice fire of rage lighted inside and he rushed toward the divinity, with a new speed he could not avoid. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

  
  
  
The air was heavy and unmoved, full of the stifling heat of the summer. Even the ocean remained still, tracing a neat line with the sand instead of rolling gently onto it as usual. The clouds suspended in the sky gave no rain although they seemed to promise a nice shower for soon. 

Roshi and Oolon were at some Miss Whatever-Country contest, Krilin and C-18 would spend the evening together in some place on the continent, thus leaving their daughter alone in Kame House. The nineteen year old maiden occupied herself as she could, but television offered nothing interesting and there was no way she would go swimming in such conditions as previously described. Therefore, after less than an hour of loneliness, Marron was bored. 

She leaned in the door frame, in hope a breeze would blow and refresh her hot flesh. Her blond pigtails hung dully on each side of her head and didn't relieve her neck from the warmth. She was wearing a sleeve-less and white tank top that stuck to her like a second skin, and green shorts that barely covered half of her thighs. She was barefoot and wore no make-up, as usual, but her natural beauty didn't need such artifice. 

At least that was the thought of Oob when he landed silently on the small beach, his eyes locked on the beautiful creature that seemed to be waiting him. She was lost in thought, her azure eyes half closed and vague. The young man stepped toward her, still making no sound, lost himself in the contemplation he was free (and so willing) to pursue. 

A moment passed like this, Marron thoughtful in the door frame, Oob detailing with his eyes every curve or line, every shadow or spot light, every small points he could see from his observation place. At last, she sighed and gazed toward the ocean, meeting his dark look in the process. After a second of surprise, a beaming smile appeared on her face. 

- Oob! Hi! 

Comforted by this warm greeting, the youth allowed himself to smile and approached again, coming onto the gallery where she now stood. 

- What a heat, she said, wiping sweat from her forehead.   
- Yeah. 

He didn't know what to add, so he just smiled and tried to not look at her too intently, also hoping the intense warmth inside wasn't obvious to her under the form of a too deep blushing. 

- Well... Want to come inside?   
- Okay. 

Without making the wooden boards of the gallery crack like she, though involuntarily, did as going back inside, he followed her into the house and she led him to the living room, dropping herself onto a large couch where she invited him to sit down. He obeyed quietly. 

- Why are you here? she asked, as if it had just hit her that the young man had never came before, except that one visit with Goku.   
- Well... I had nothing to do... I'm sorry if I burden you, I...   
- Oh no! It's alright, really. I was dying of boredom, to be honest. Everyone is out for the evening.   
- And you stay here alone?   
- What else? I don't really have friends to go out with.   
- I can be your friend! 

As soon as the last syllable escaped his lips, Oob regretted his exclamation. He looked at the floor shamefully, now certain she would laugh and ask why she could want of a friend like him. But she smiled gently and put her hand on his muscular shouder, lightly. 

- Thanks. I was hoping we could be friends. 

He smiled back at her, part of him wondering why his heart was sinking in his chest. 

~*~*~

The motorbike was going at its highest speed in the desert, raising walls of sand on its side. Its driver was bending, his long and black hair dancing wildly around his head and a darkly happy smile on his lips. He was back on Earth and even had his favourite vehicle to ride. The wind of freedom slapped his face and his smirk grew wider as he pushed the motor further. 

- Eh, C-17... Your hair is... Getting in my face and I think I'm going to... Aah... Aaaahh... ATCHOUM! 

Destabilized, the motorbike fell onto one sand, sending its passengers away. The driver quickly got up, uninjured but upset. The other person, a woman of a certain age whose hair had drastically changed of colour when she had sneezed, muttered angrily as brushing the dust off of herself. Then she threw the abundant mass of blond hair behind her shoulder and glared at C-17. 

- Where the Hell are we?! 

He sighed. This would be long. 

As calmly as he could, he recalled the last events; how Kaïo had decided to give him a chance to prove he wasn't really a bad guy to Emna by allowing him to stay on Earth for a day, thanks to Baba's abilities, during which he would cause no harm of any kind. If he was able to do so, he would be allowed to stay in Paradise, where he would find the after-life much more exciting. If not, he would simply go back in Hell with no hope of other chance. And to make sure he would comply to the rules, Kaïo and Emna had decided to send Lunch with him. 

The blond fury listened at him without saying a word and, when he was done, burst into laughter as if there was no tomorrow. The cyborg stared at her, both irritated and surprised, waiting for her hilarity to vanish. When it did, she spat onto the ground and stared at him with a fierce smirk. 

- So your future depends of what I'll say, huh?   
- Whatever. We have things to do and only twenty-four hours to do them. Come on. 

He pulled the vehicle back onto its wheels and jumped onto it, but she didn't move, her hands resting on her hips in a challenging attitude. 

- What things? she asked. 

He sighed. It would be much longer than he thought.   
  
  
A long moment later, the motorbike rose new walls of sand as its flew through the desert. Its driver was now an ageing woman whose blond head was surmounted by a floating halo that followed her movements. The passenger, wrapping his arms around her with obvious repulsion, also had the same ornament hovering over his head. 

- That way I won't have your hair in my face and I won't transform all the time, said Lunch as accelerating. 

Though remaining silent, C-17 scowled. 

In the green eyes shone the same light that illuminated the cold blue eyes of the cyborg when he was driving, previously. 

~*~*~

- ...Hmm mm... Ok. ... Yes dad, I'll be careful. ... Bye, I love you too. 

Marron hung up the phone and turned to Oob who was sitting still at the kitchen table. 

- They're staying on the continent because of a storm. Dad says it might come up here.   
- You stay alone?   
- I guess I do. 

Although he didn't pronounce another word, the eyes of the youth betrayed his concern. The young woman noticed it but made no comment. A moment of silence followed the call of Krilin, at last broken when Oob rose from his chair. 

- I should go. It's late.   
- Oh... Alright. Thanks for coming though, it's very nice. 

Her smile warmed him up and he couldn't help but smiling back. She led him to the door where they realized the storm was not only coming; it was there already, although only as a heavy rain for the moment. They could hear the thunder rolling, far away, and the dark clouds sometimes seemed brightened, here and there, for a second or two. 

Oob considered the conditions he would have to fly in and told himself it was a matter of minutes if he used a greater speed than usual. But when he stepped out of the door frame, resolute to confront the anger of the sky, a pale hand caught his bare-arm. 

- You're not going out in such a weather!   
- It's nothing, only water.   
- And lightning! You could be struck... Stay until the storm's gone! 

As saying so her cheeks flushed lightly. Invonluntary, Oob's complexion seemed to darken in the same area. 

- I'm not sure if...   
- Come on. With dad and mom and Roshi out, there is place enough for you. I wouldn't like to know I let you go out while there was a storm and that a lightning hit you! 

He offered no resistance as she pulled him inside again and closed the door to the dark rainy scene. The ocean had awakened from its amorphous slumber of the day and waves seemed to grow bigger and stronger speedily, fed with torrential rain. 

Once the door shut, they both looked down at the floor without daring to speak. Finally, Marron broke the uneasy silence. 

- We won't stay standing here for the whole evening. Let's go back to the kitchen and... Play cards?   
- Alright. 

They returned to the kitchen, Oob always following his lovely hostess. He caught himself lowering his eyes a little too much on her and was infinitely relieved that she didn't seem to notice. He stuck his eyes to the ceiling and later on his set of cards. Marron evidently saw he was avoiding looking at her, but didn't dare questioning his attitude, since it allowed her to admire the harmonious features of her young companion. 

They played silently, listening to the storm as it intensified with each minute that passed. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

  
  
  
The night was calm, quiet, in this little village lots in the woods. Every inhabitant was asleep and only the soft sound of leaves brushed by a gentle wind kept the silence away. That and the low growling of a remote motor, that quickly turned into a loud noise as the engine came nearer and nearer of the village, to finally go through it within a few minutes. A few persons woke up, but the vehicle was already gone and the uproar as well. Thus, the awakened sleepers returned to their previous occupation, grumbling against selfish travellers. 

A little moment after its passage in that place, the motorbike immobilized and the two passengers jumped onto the ground, obviously upset. 

- I told you to not go into this forest! shouted the man, tight fists on his hips.   
- And _I_ told you to shut up! harshly replied the woman, face up to the sky to read the map of stars.   
- I must go to Kame House before those twenty four hours are gone and you're making me lose my time!   
- I thought we had an agreement, kid. 

She frowned at him and he looked away, furious to not find words to say back. If she could at least stop calling him kid! 

- I want to see my sister first, he finally said.   
- How cute. You'll have plenty of time once we'll be done with our plan, believe me. Now, back onto the moto kid, I know where to go. 

Muttering a few words for himself, the young man climbed behind the elder woman, put his arms around her waist, trying to touch her as least as possible. As she drove off on the small road, her long hair waved up into the youth's face and he let an angry curse be heard. 

- Tie your hair up, woman!   
- Could you calm down a little? We're going to fall again. 

The nocturne silence of the forest was definitely broken, for both the vehicle and its passengers were being noisy, and not only a little. 

~*~*~

The storm was raging, the heavy rain hitting the exterior walls furiously as the wind hurled itself at the small house. Marron, though it wasn't the first storm of her young life, was curled up in her bed, blanket tightly wrapped around herself as she listening to the nature's fury. She wasn't exactly scared, but the loud scream of lightning, the deafening growling of thunder, the howling of wind and the trembling of the house surely didn't give the proper conditions for a good night of rest. 

Laid on Krilin and C-18's bed, Oob seemed asleep in moments where no light came into the small room, for he was not moving at all, except of course the regular and peaceful movement of his chest as he breathed slowly. But when a lightning struck, his eyes would be seen open, staring at the ceiling as the youth was deep in some thoughts of his, that couldn't disturb the harmonious lines of his face, but seemed to make him deaf to the storm and insensible to the frequent changes of light. 

The alarm clock on the night table beside the bed indicated 10:47 when its numbers of red light vanished in the darkness, taken away with the electricity by the anger of the weather. As if this had sent a signal to Oob's spirit, he awoke from his deeply musing state and rose from the bed, now alert. Silently, as he always moved, he stepped out of the room and made his way to the other occupied room. 

~*~*~

- We should fly. We'll never have time enough like this.   
- I can't fly and I doubt you want to carry me, so shut up. Besides, only a little hour and we'll be there. 

C-17 allowed himself to harbour suspicions about it, but stayed silent, mentally cursing strong willed women and his incapability to control this particular one. Whatever way he thought of to have the upper hand, she managed to evade his ruses in a way that seemed so easy to her, he began to believe she could read his mind. 

Their motorbike was going speedily enough, but to the impetuous cyborg, it seemed to be only a little faster than a snail. Finally, he gave up and jumped from his seat, the arms still around the waist of his companion. He then flew, easily ten times faster than the abandoned vehicle, unable to hold back a smirk at his regained superiority. Lunch first gasped when the iron grasp around her body lifted her, but she only needed a few seconds to understand what was going on. Despite her dislike for the facts that she was held in a way she could just hate and that 'the kid' was now in control of the situation, she knew flying would only make things happen faster, which she was not to go against. 

~*~*~

The whole house was filled with shivering darkness, but the penetrating eyes of Oob didn't need much light to see as well as in a sunny day. He stood in the doorway of Marron's bedroom, so quiet and so still that his shape was hardly distinguishable from the other shadows. His sharp look laid on the maiden's silhouette, who had changed her position since the previous description. She was now half sitting on her bed, the face turned toward the window, but from his location, Oob had a nice view of her soft profile. Her huge eyes were wide opened to lose as little as possible of the storm, her lips parted a little in typical sign of awe. She had untied her hair, which now fell freely on her shoulders like a fall of sweet honey. Because of the heat, her night clothing was reduced to the strict minimum of decency, which meant light underwears that, always in reason of the temperature, stuck to her skin so tightly one could believe she had none, had they not been blue. 

A lightning stroke, nearer than the others, causing the young woman to have a little jump of surprise. Then, shaking her head at herself, she moved to lay down again on her bed, turning back to the window in the process. In the sake of purely coincidental hazards, a second lightning followed, almost as nigh as the first one, and revealed the presence of Oob. Caught off guard by the unexpected revelation and fully aware of her lack of cover, Marron did what girls do best in this kind of situations: she screamed with all the power of her lunges. 

~*~*~

Trunks and Goten were planning on a movies-night-up, which basically consisted of watching all kind of random movies until the morning, without falling asleep. Every previous attempt at this had miserably failed, for Goten couldn't stay up long after two in the morning. 

- This night I promise I won't sleep, Trunks!   
- You better not, renting all those movies cost a lot! Not counting the pop-corn and all!   
- But... You own the movies and anyway, your family is so rich!   
- Principles, Goten, principles. 

The dark haired man wasn't too sure what principles his friend was referring to, but the first movie was beginning, so he kept his question for later. But no actor had said his first line yet that the window broke apart, shattering over the rich carpet of Trunks' bedroom. The two hybrids quickly jumped onto their feet, ready to face any opponent that dared do such a deed, ready to fight anyone, but not ready to what they saw. 

A young man, with long and straight black hair falling before his face, was landing on the floor, throwing the woman he had been carrying so far out of his arms and muttering some words to himself as brushing his clothes clean. The woman, whose abundant blond hair curly heavily on her back, wiped the blood that trickled from a cut on her cheek, most likely opened by a piece of glass as they both had flown through the window. 

Goten and Trunks exchanged a quick look, making sure they were equally confused. They sensed the intruders' kis: the guy had none, not even the faintest hint of it, while the woman's one was too low to be part of a greater and hidden one. 

- What do you want? finally asked the elder of the young men.   
- The detector of Dragon Balls, said the woman, fists on her hips as if totally unimpressed. Quick.   
- Hey, Trunks... Look... 

With rather unsubtle moves of the chin, Goten pointed out an unusual detail about their unexpected visitors: the halos. Trunks blinked. 

- What the... Hey! I know you! he exclaimed, staring at C-17. You're that guy... When I was a kid... You... Huh... I can't remember when we met...   
- Give us the detector, coldly said the cyborg.   
- Never!   
- It's not even here, said Goten with a cunning smirk. Dad keeps it and... 

Trunks' fist met the cheek of Goten, making the latter interrupt his speech. C-17 wrapped an arm around his partner, smirking. 

- Your dad, huh? I bet it is Goku. Thanks for the information. Bye. 

Carrying the blond and also smirking woman away, the cyborg departed by where he had come, soon disappearing in the gloomy night. 

The two friends, unmoved yet, slowly turned their head to look at each other. 

- Who were they? asked Trunks. That guy... I saw him before but I can't remember where!   
- If they want the detector, we better call dad and warn him! 

As soon as said, it was done. In fact, within a few minutes, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and even Piccolo were alerted. Krilin couldn't been reached, the phone somehow ringing without being answered. But since it was unlikely for the two seekers to think the wanted object could be at Kame House, it didn't bother the other fighters too much. If anything, their friend and his wife could probably take care of the situation before they could arrive. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

  
  
  
The thunder rolled away with its hollow song, and when it was gone, all that was heard was the big rain drops hitting the house unflaggingly. 

Marron breathed heavily, not moving her eyes from the dark figure in the door frame. Oob, not daring to move since his ears had been filled with that deafening scream, tried to smile. 

- It's just me...   
- What are you doing there?! 

Suddenly, the maiden pulled her blanket over her almost entirely naked body, blushing furiously. 

- I... The storm... I was just... Checking if...   
- I'm three years older than you, I can take care of myself during a _storm_! Go back to bed, Oob.   
- S... Sorry... 

A lightning struck somewhere over the ocean, enlightening the bedroom a little and showing the youth's ashamed face during half a second, just enough for this image to print itself in Marron's mind, before he disappeared noiselessly. 

The young woman stared at the doorframe for a few seconds, bewildered by this sudden disappearance. Slowly laying down, she wondered if she had been too hard with the boy, who had surely meant no harm. "Oh well... I'll apologize tomorrow." She glided her arms under the pillow, buried her face in it despite the heat, and soon dozed off, the storm suddenly not being an obstacle to sleep. 

~*~*~

- So the woman was blond and she didn't mind bleeding, slowly repeated Bulma, her eyes quickly moving from Trunks to Goten.   
- Actually... began the younger hybrid, thinking deeply. Actually, she... Seemed to enjoy it... 

Trunks slapped his friend across the head. 

- Shut up, moron.   
- What?! 

Goten robbed his sore head, confused and offended, but added nothing more. Bulma sighed, looked up at her husband. 

- And the guy has no ki. Android?   
- Maybe, said the Saiyan, also deep in thoughts. Black hair? Young? 

His son nodded. Vegeta looked at his wife, as if they now held a part of the answer and he was waiting for her to solve the remaining mystery. Bulma stared at him, bemused, before finally lightning up. 

- C-17! But... After so many years, why would he come back like this?   
- I don't know, but he's no match for even Goten now.   
- Eh! I'm strong! 

Trunks gave him a friendly punch on the arm and the two childish men began to fight, apparently believing the whole thing was fixed. Sighing, Bulma decided to just count them out. 

- But... That woman...   
- The robot found a girl stupid enough to fall in love with him, so what? snorted Vegeta, already on his way back to the gravity room. Stop disturbing my training with such little business, woman.   
- But they want the Dragon Balls, imbecile! Maybe they have some evil plan to take over the world!   
- We'll just stop them, if it's the case. 

She would have replied, but he was gone now. Upset, she gave a sharp glance at the fighting duo. 

- Will you ever grow up?! You two are as immature as three year old kids!   
- Thanks ma'am! replied Goten as dodging Trunks' punch. 

With an irritated rattle worthy of her husband, the business woman left the room, which was soon ravaged by the two friends' 'game'. As she made her way to her laboratory, Bulma's thoughts grew in confusion and stress. "I have the feeling I _know_ that woman but... Who is she?" 

~*~*~

- That was so smart, breaking through the windows like that!   
- Think you would have done any better? Now shut up. I have to remember where they live...   
- Right, now you're going to get us lost. Who were those kids anyway?   
- The one with the black hair was surely another son of Goku. The other one was Vegeta's son.   
- ...Vege-what?   
- The prince of Saiyans!   
- What are you talking about?!   
- Shut up. I think it's that...   
- And what do you mean, Goku's other son?! 

C-17 felt a terribly heavy weight lying on his shoulders as his 'partner' kept on talking. He considered dropping her and flying away as her old body would crush into some roof or some road, but then remembered the deal with Kaïo and Emna and cursed under his breathe. 

Then she sneezed and it was dark purple hair that danced before his face. He felt her muscles relaxing as her head turned from left to right slowly. 

- What's going on? asked the soft voice of Lunch. 

Somehow, it didn't relieve C-17 of the exhausting weight mentioned before. 

~*~*~

The storm was far from calming down. The house was shaking with the powerful wind and lightning seemed to multiplying, both in number and violence, while the rain grew in density. 

Marron had awaken only a few minutes after falling asleep and didn't dare looking outside. Alright, she had lived storms before, but she couldn't remember one as strong as this one. She wished her parents were there, or at least Muten Roshi. She knew they couldn't do anything against weather, but their single presence was enough to make her feel sage. And now she was alone in this old and fragile little house, that could easily be blown away by the wind... 

Thunder fell heavily from the sky, made her shiver violently. She whimpered involontarily, bit her bottom lip afterwards to not repeat such a childish sound. But her fingers tightened their grip on the blanket and she noticed how tensed she was. 

- What the... It's just a _storm_! 

Through the loud song of rain and the rolling chant of thunder, the wind howled, embraced Kame House and made it tremble. Unable to handle more alone, Marron got up and flew toward her parents' room. 

~*~*~

C-17 and Lunch found the Son's house empty, terribly quiet, as if even them could feel the absence of the noisy inhabitants. The now purple haired woman looked at the neat rooms with gentle curiosity, while her companion was ravaging them behind her, looking for the Dragon Balls detector. 

- Couldn't you help me?! he asked with irritation after turning up and down the bedroom of a teenager, probably Goten (he guessed so for the numerous posters of martial arts figures, movies, women and popular bands that decorated the walls). 

She tilted her head to the side slightly, bemused. 

- But what are you doing?   
- Forget it... 

They moved to the main bedroom, which was as dark and clean as the precedents. Not taking notice of nothing, the annoyed cyborg began to open and clear out the drawers, then proceeded to a similar operation with the closet. Meanwhile, apparently not shocked by this wild behavior, Lunch approached a little night table where she picked a singular object that had caught her attention and stimulated her curiosity. While C-17 began to pull sheets and blankets from the bed after which he would pick up the mattress and shove it aside, she manipulated the object carefully, her huge eyes wide with attention. 

- What an odd thing... 

She pressed a little button on the top and the screen lighted up, causing her to exclaim out loud. C-17 held up his head immediately, his cold eyes scanning for a problem, then he saw _it_. Within a second he had jumped to her side and picked the radar from her hands. 

- YES!! We got it now!   
- The Dragon Balls detector?   
- Of course! Let's go now. 

He had been shaken by a powerful wave of joy at the latter discovery, that even his usual apathetic composure hadn't been able to restrain, and even after rapidly calming down, a shinning light brightened his eyes and he couldn't help but smirking with unhidden satisfaction. 

Lunch obviously had no idea about what was going on, but she followed him outside, guessing everything would be explained soon. Once being caressed by the vivid though soft wind again, C-17 observed the screen meticulously before turning his face to her. 

- There is one in the house, I'll get it and then we'll get that one. 

He pointed a tiny dot, lost among six others on a grid electronic map that made no sense to the other. 

- But why do you want them? 

Losing his good mood, the cyborg sighed heavily. Without giving any kind of answers, he headed back into the silent gloom of the deserted house. It didn't take long before his slender figure stood out of the shadows, but that little period of time had been enough for Lunch to sneeze, therefore to change into her blond self, whom C-17 was relieved to find. The other one was surely nice (too nice), but he preferred this one, even though she bossed him around and kept calling him 'kid'. He held one the orange sphere, in which four little stars were seen, and she nodded. 

- Nice job, she approved. Let's get done with this quickly.   
- Sure. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, so casually that he actually started back a little before wrapping his own arm around her waist for greater security, then he took off slowly, shoving the detector into his back pocket with his free hand, for the other one held the first Dragon Ball of the serie of seven. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

  
  
  
Oob was slowly dozing off, the head filled with Marron's anger and the heart heavy with sighs, when a slender creature floated from the door frame, where it had magically appeared in the light of another lightning, to his bed, where it fell onto him, all of that during the short among of time separating the lightning from the thunder, which followed the maiden's fall. 

Immediately wide awaken, the young man wrapped his arms around Marron, more by reflex than willingly, as she put hers around his waist, her warm cheek pressed against his muscular and bare chest. In fact, Oob was only wearing his baggy training pants and his boots laid on the floor beside the bed. He felt the smooth skin between his arms and heat instantly rose within him. 

- What's wrong? he asked, surprised by the softness of his own voice.   
- I'm sorry Oob... she whispered. Can I stay here for a while? 

His heart missed a beat and he found his fingers brushing the golden hair slowly. 

- Of course...   
- Thank you. 

They didn't move for a long moment, listening to the violent rain, the howling wind and the alternance lightning-thunder-lull. Marron calmed down, finally moved from the youth's body, smiling with gentle sorrow. 

- I'm sorry... I've been rude with you and now I run into your arms like a little girl.   
- It's alright. 

His warm voice was peaceful, tranquilly kind. Marron lowered her eyes, remembering she wasn't exactly wearing clothes, and her face reddened instantly. 

- I... 

A great uproar interrupted her. Protectively, Oob jumped from the bed and placed himself between the young woman and the door, listening attentively, his senses in alert. Aware that he needed to concentrate, Marron remained silent, slowly pulling a blanket around her body and trying to control her difficult breathing. 

An endless moment passed. She would have stopped worrying if only Oob had moved, but he stayed immobile in the darkness, as if something was to happen. 

And something happened. A feminine voice shouted loudly. 

~*~*~

C-17 had paled a little when he had realised the fifth Dragon Ball was in Kame House. Around the flying couple, the storm was raging, but he didn't care and Lunch was cursing under her breathe even though she didn't _really_ mind it. He casually knocked down the door, causing it to fall loudly onto the interior floor. They both stepped inside slowly. 

Ignoring his companion, C-17 stuck his eyes to the detector screen and began walking toward the signal's origin, easily avoiding every obstacles by instinct. While he slowly made his way into the living room, Lunch walked toward the kitchen, detailing the place with a strange expression on her face. Not exactly sadness, nor curiosity... 

The orange ball was dully gleaming on the couch when C-17 saw it, right after a lightning had illuminated the room. He grabbed it, put it in the bag with the four other spheres and turned around to tell Lunch they could go now. He did not see her, but his eye caught something else. 

It was a picture. A simple, plated faked-gold, frame around a little picture... He tried to show no emotion as avidly staring at it. 

It was the picture of a little girl, probably playing outside on the beach. The photographer had only caught her head and shoulders, but the sky behind was of a deep blue. It had been winding that day: the golden hair (in fact, it was too dark for the cyborg to distinct colours, but he just knew them) was wildly swirling around her head. The child was still young and had puffy cheeks, huge eyes and a little neck. But the most remarkable detail of the cute face was the missing nose. 

Lunch interrupted his contemplation by poking the Dragon Balls' bag. She had stepped to his side so quietly even him hadn't heard her coming, and this apparition made him startle a little. 

- You have it? 

She was whispering and her sparkling eyes of jade contained something... C-17 nodded. 

- WOOOOOHOOOOO!! Only two left!   
- Why do you scream like that?!   
- Why not? This house must be desert anyway.   
- It's not...   
- Who are you? 

The new, unexpected and low voice surprised them. They turned toward the stairs in the same wary movement and they saw the young man in the same time. Both smirked. 

- And you? asked C-17 with his usual calm and mocking voice. 

He was still holding the picture. Beside him, Lunch crossed her arms. The young man jumped over the last steps but didn't approached them. He was well built, though still young, but C-17 didn't fear him at all. 

- Are you thieves? asked the youth carefully. 

The thunder rolled, far away. Lunch chuckled. Thief... 

- I lived here, kid, so go back into your bedroom and hide under your bed if you wanna, but don't get on my nerves! 

C-17 glanced at the woman. He didn't know she had lived here... 

Obviously, the other boy didn't either. His charcoal eyes moved from on to the other swiftly, as if he was trying to guess their intentions. 

- Oob? What's going on? 

The clear, young voice coming from the other floor had a curious effect on the black haired cyborg: his eyes widened slightly and he dropped the picture, that fell onto the floor. The glass shattered into dozens of tiny particles that would shine when the next lightning would strike. 

Frowning, the young man glared at C-17 before answering: 

- Stay up there, Marron! I'm taking care of this! 

_Marron._

C-17 breathed deeply, then threw the bag into Lunch's arms and ran toward the stairs, with such a speed that even Oob could not stop him. 

- MARRON! shouted the dark skinned boy, setting off in pursuit of the pale man. 

In a sudden and precise move, C-17 hit him on the neck. Oob emitted a weird noise and fell heavily on the steps, unmoving. 

- Oob? 

Marron's voice wasn't as loud and it was marked with fear now. In fact, it was more than fear, it came near of terror. A second after Oob's fall, a lightning struck. Two seconds later, the thunder growled but didn't cover the scream that followed C-17's irruption in the room of his sister and brother-in-law. 

Lunch sighed. She wasn't sure of what was going on but she wouldn't put a foot in it. So she left the boy in the stairs, the man and the girl up there, and she left, pulling a capsule out of her back pocket and holding the Dragon Balls' bag tightly. 

~*~*~

- TRUNKS! GOTEN!! 

The two friends froze when they heard their name screamed in such a way and would probably have hidden under Trunks' bed if only they have had the time. But Bulma was in the room before they could think of all the reasons she had to yell at them. 

- You... That woman... Is it...   
- Mom, breathe slowly...   
- Is it her?! 

She stuck a picture in her son's face, making him fall onto his back and Goten to burst into heartful laughter. Muttering, the purple haired man took the time to look at the given picture carefully. 

- Yeah, it was her. 

Bulma nodded seriously. Goten gave a look at the picture. 

- Eh! It's dad! And..Krilin?! Wow! He was bald!   
- Look at Goku! So small! Eh mom, who's that woman?   
- An old... Friend, said Bulma reluctantly. We hadn't heard of her in years... I wonder why she's with C-17 now... And why they want the Dragon Balls... 

The younger adults shrugged simultaneously. Bulma left the room after getting back her picture, thoughtful. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

  
  
  
Marron's heart seemed to be competing in a marathon, only it wasn't going anywhere, it was only beating wildly, making the maiden's blood pulse in her ears as she breathed heavily, her widened eyes fixed on the intruder. She had sat down on the bed when Oob had left her and the blanket, previously wrapped around her, had fallen down to her waist, revealing the tender flesh. 

The man now stood in the door frame, apparently as shocked as she was herself, but surely not for the same reasons. He had long, straight black hair that framed his young face, blue eyes that were somehow _familiar_ - but there was something about him that she _knew_... - and that stared at her, less widened than hers but still bigger than they usually were... He stood there, his race interrupted so brusquely that he was trying to catch up with his breath, but Marron saw he wasn't tired at all. It was something else... 

They didn't move for an endless moment, tension rising up quickly, Marron's heart unable to slow down, C-17 unable to move. The storm went on with its choir with even more aggressivity, as if upset by the sudden lack of effect on the humans. 

That moment seemed to have no end... 

Until C-17 finally dropped his arms each side of his body, sighing. 

- Marron, he said softly. 

The young woman shivered violently. How did he know her name? What... 

- You changed. 

His voice was barely audible, but the sadness - deception? - it contained hit Marron like a slap. So he knew her... But she couldn't remember ever seeing him. 

Then she noticed the halo. Being the daughter of her parents, she knew there were chances it was real and she knew what it meant. That man was paying her a visit from the After World. She felt another scream growing in her throat, but terror didn't allow her jaws to move she could yell. 

~*~*~

Krilin brushed his wife's cheek with the back of his hand, tenderly, admiring her beautiful features as she was peacefully sleeping against him. They had taken a room in a small but nice hotel of the coast for the night, since the weather wasn't allowing them a safe return at home. Under 'normal' circumstances, they would simply had flown very quickly and be safe in Kame House after a flight of five minutes maximum, but that evening had been so romantic and they couldn't break its magic by a frantic flight under cold and hard rain with high risks of being hit by a lightning. So they went to this little place and C-18 had been asleep for only a few minutes when Krilin had a presentiment. 

It struck him with no warning, something twisting that grew inside and made him feel as if he was about to fall into an endless abyss of cold. He rose from the bed and if someone had opened the door at that moment, the whole of the little man's virility would have been seen as well. But the door was locked and he couldn't have cared less. He felt his friends' kis, tried to sense the presence of an evil one, but everything seemed fine. Slowly, he sat down beside his sleepy wife, wondering what had _that_ been. Already the tiny inner whirlwind was withdrawing, leaving a strange feeling of danger in the man's heart. 

He returned under the sheets with slow movements, as if expecting the weird impression to come back. It didn't and he decided to forget about it - at least for the moment -. Passing his arm around C-18's waist, he snuggled up to her until he considered being comfortable enough, then closed his eyes and dozed off. 

~*~*~

- Damn that guy! 

Bulma violently hung up, angry at the phone that was never answered when it had to be. She ran her fingers through newly cut hair, cursing both Goku and Gohan for taking their respective halves out _that_ night. 

- We told them to be ready for battle and they go out! Morons...   
- Battle? 

She startled before setting her eyes on Vegeta, who stood in the door way with his usual frown and his arms crossed. A smirk on the lips. 

- Maybe, she said. The woman with C-17 is Lunch, a friend of... Of before you came on Earth. I hadn't heard of her since then...   
- It doesn't matter. If there's a battle I'm in.   
- You can't fight a woman! And she's not...   
- MOM!!!   
- BULMA!!! 

Even the Saiyan prince widened his eyes at those shouts and he stepped away from the door - closer of Bulma - to let Goten and Trunks come in. The two friends tried to talk at the same time and the latter's mother felt like taking out her frying pan. 

- Calm down, for Kami's sake! What is it now?!   
- They... The... It's... stuttered Goten, before receiving yet another slap across the head from Trunks.   
- They had halos, said the purple haired man, suddenly looking like a twenty-three year old. 

Vegeta uncrossed his arms. 

- Both of them? asked Bulma, her voice somehow weaker than usual. 

Her son nodded solemnly, imitated by his friend, who was still rubbing his sore head with a childish pout. 

- It's clear, they want the Dragon Balls to come back to life, stated Vegeta.   
- We gotta stop them! declared Goten, shaking his fist before him. 

Bulma shook her head slowly. 

- I don't think it's so bad. Lunch was never really a danger... In fact she's a great person... And C-17 had caused no trouble after the Cell Game, no?   
- They broke my window, mom! protested Trunks. 

This time, Goten hit him with delight. 

- I say we just wait and see.   
- Are you sure it's a good idea? asked Vegeta, with that so serious tone that made her shiver.   
- We can't find them anyway. 

After a few seconds of reflection, the Saiyan agreed. With no further word, he left the room. Goten and Trunks were already gone, probably to fight over the question of 'slaps behind the head' one more time. Bulma sighed. 

One day, she would gather the Dragon Balls, summon Shenron and wish for a peaceful and quiet life. 

~*~*~

C-17 couldn't believe his eyes. She had reacted to the name he had pronounced, it _was_ her... It was obvious: those eyes, that hair... She had grown a nose but it didn't change her all that much. She only resembled her mother even more... 

Especially that she had grown up, she had... Become a woman. 

Slowly, his neck bent and his forehead fell forward. His black hair, soft like a raven's wing, brushed his cheeks as following the movement. 

He sighed. It was a soft, tired sigh. A sad sigh. What had he imagined?   
  
  
Marron breathed more easily when the stranger turned his face to the floor. His look had deeply terrified her and she was glad it was now off of her. With difficult, mechanical gests, she pulled the blanket over her bosom. When he lowered his forehead, she couldn't help but noticed how the halo followed the movement with an unreal grace. 

Far away, the thunder rolled and she shivered along. It seemed that her body was painfully numb and that shiver was odd. Her mind, feverish, was filled with numerous thoughts racing to the first position, mixed in a chaotic and panicked scuffle. _What does he want who is he how can he know me? Why is he so familiar?!_

Slowly, he looked up at her. His head itself didn't move, but the blue iris rose from the floor to meet her look. It paralysed her heart. She couldn't remember ever having felt such terror. 

They both stayed still for a long moment, lost in each other's eyes. Then a lightning stroke near the house, Marron screamed and the man sprung at her, with the speed of a leopard. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

  
  
  
The electricity came back unexpectedly. The living room's lights had been left on when the two young people had went upstairs for bed; they now flashed shyly before illuminating again for good. The rain was still heavy, but the wind was calmed down and the monotone sound of big drops hitting the roof was filling the air. The lightning strikes were more and more spaced and the thunder was less and less loud as the storm moved away. 

Oob groaned as moving his numb limbs slowly, first to sit down on the steps instead of laying on them, second to rub his sore neck. For a moment all he could think of was the pain his body was, though slightly, throbbing with. Then his dark eyes opened wide and he disappeared from his seat, flying up the stairs. 

- Marron! 

He rushed into the bedroom where it had left her, but already his mind had scanned the area and knew what he would find. 

No one. 

He tried to oblige his heart to slow down its frantic beating and focused on the major sign of what had happened during his moment of unconsciousness: the window had been broken, along with a piece of wall, obviously by the passage of a person - no, it was too large... The passage of two persons. Three, he corrected again, thinking about that blond woman. Slowly, he approached the large hole, by which rain fell quietly inside. On the left side, he noticed a piece of dark fabric caught by the broken wood of the window frame and the image of the black T-shirt of the stranger came to his mind. Notwithstanding the cold drops - another mystery: summer rain is always cold - that were hitting his bare legs, he made two steps to the right and observed the broken glass. 

Sweat froze on his back when he saw the blood covering an outstanding piece of it. There wasn't so much of the dark fluid; the cut was probably superficial, only deep enough to bleed for a minute or two. But there _was_ blood and he knew whose it was. Marron. 

A growl rose within his throat, changed into a painful scream that evoked one of a wild beast, that kind of animals human respected and feared for their bestial power. When the shout died in the night, Oob jumped by the now absent window, powered up quickly and flew away, feverishly trying to sense the young woman's ki. 

~*~*~

Krilin snapped out of his slumber all of a sudden. That mysterious feeling had struck again and now he was certain _something_ was wrong. And somehow he felt it had to do with his daughter. 

- C-18! Wake up!! We gotta go home! 

As trying to wake up his deeply sleeping wife, the little man began to dress up quickly, without noticing he put his shirt backwards. C-18 slowly opened her eyes, sat on the bed trying to fix the blond mess of her hair as watching him picking up their things. 

- What's going on?   
- I have a bad feeling, something happened to Marron. 

Those words slapped C-18 wide awaken and she literally jumped into her clothes. She never showed her feelings too much, but everyone knew she was very protective of her daughter. A single second after hearing the news, she was ready to leave, and so was Krilin. Both left the hotel and the gentle rain remaining from the storm was far from being an obstacle in their way to Kame House. 

~*~*~

A problem common to Hell and Heaven is that capsules don't exist there. After so many years of death, Lunch was having some problems controlling the small boat on a still agitated ocean and when she sneezed and transformed, she lost most of her driving skills. Actually, she fell out of the engine who simply went on without her. After a vain attempt at swimming, she began drowning. 

~*~*~

The place was strangely familiar. The rich odour of forest brought hints of memories to the maiden. There were tons of spider webs everywhere and a layer of dust on everything, but she thought she recognized the little house. She was quite sure she had been there before but... When? 

And that man... After cleaning her still bleeding cut, he had let her sit down at the table and had said nothing. Standing in the doorway, arms crossed, frowning, his pale eyes gazing away, he now seemed deep in thoughts and she didn't dare to break the silence, which was getting heavier with every minute gone. She was more and more aware of her lack of cover and distant shivers changed into constant trembling. But it wasn't only cold or embarrassment: she was scared like Hell. 

~*~*~

- This is the last time I go in a All-You-Can-Eat place with you! 

Chichi slammed the air-car's door closed as she sat behind the wheel, while her husband scratched the back on his head in characteristical sign of guilty puzzle. He climbed into the engine and the door wasn't closed yet that the upset woman had begun to make it move, and not in the most careful way either. She made the capsule vehicle rise over the parking lot, taking the quickest way home: the straight line. Although used to her mood fits and her dangerous driving style, Goku tightly held onto his belt and stayed quiet. "If the guys could see me now, the great Son Goku, savior of Earth..." Meanwhile, Chichi started to tell him about his eating habits, even though the subject mysteriously switched to his atrocious performance as a father to Goten. 

When they arrived at home, Chichi stopped the air-car just before smashing into a tree, than she got into another tantrum just because the door was on the floor, like it was _not_ supposed to be. She was still yelling outside when Goku came back from his quick inspection of the house, saying only the Dragon Balls detector and his personal four-stars one sphere were missing. 

- I'm going to Capsule Corporation, he announced. It's getting serious.   
- Alright. Promise me you'll find the bastard who dared to ransack _my_ house and that you'll make him pay for every single little scratch he did to it!   
- Huh... Ok. 

As wrapping an arm around her waist before taking off (flying was always better in those situations, especially considering Chichi's mood), the Saiyan warrior thought how the unsubtle thief was lucky to might have to face _him_ and not _her_. 

~*~*~

Oob was lost. He had never been in this part of the world - an endless area of sand, only sand and heat - and he had no idea why he had flown so far away. He couldn't feel Marron's ki but noticed that his sensei's one was moving with high speed toward other powerful spirits, which he recognized as Vegeta's, Trunks' and Goten's. He began flying toward the West Capital as well, though his mind was still scanning the whole planet in hope to feel the dearest one to him. 

After a minute of flight, he abruptly changed direction, now heading toward the North. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

  
  
  
Krilin was vainly trying to sense his daughter's ki, when he felt another one, much closer to him, but so weak that it was a great hazard he even noticed it. C-18, not expecting him to suddenly stop flying when their daughter was in potential danger, frown at him when he froze in the air, his attention now directed to the blue depth below. 

- What the Hell are you doing?!? We gotta go home!!   
- Shh... I feel something. 

Sighing heavily, the blond woman gazed at the wavy surface that seemed to have caught the attention of her husband. 

- I swear Krilin, if it's a fish I... What's that?   
- What, that?   
- That! It looks like... A person. 

Obviously, she wasn't going to _do_ anything, so Krilin followed the direction of her look and disappeared from his initial floating spot, to be seen a second later over the water, pulling something out of it. When he came back at C-18's height, he was carrying someone in his arms. It was a person, as the cyborg had said; a woman with long violet hair heavy with water, a fresh cut on the cheek, a few winkles that didn't spoil her beautiful features at all, and a halo. But the most disturbing about her, was the way Krilin's eyes widened as he looked at the pale face. It made C-18 feel uneasy, and that was a feeling she hated. 

- Can we go home, _now_? she asked tartly.   
- Of course, absently whispered the little man, slowly moving in direction of Kame House, his dark eyes still contemplating the rescued lady. 

A wave of rage filled C-18 as she saw him so absorb in this new occupation and she flew ahead rapidly, her aura hitting Krilin in the process. Surprised, the latter looked up at her fleeing form and blinked. 

- What have I done?! 

~*~*~

Marron wanted to scream. Or to cry. Or to laugh. Anything to break this atrocious silence, which was even worse since he had moved his cold eyes onto her. She felt his look on her back, bitter, terrifying. He just stood there, with his expressionless face, his crossed arms, his torn T-shirt and his eyes that she _knew_ but couldn't remember. There was also a gun in the holster at his waist, but the worst was definitely the silence. 

Not the silence of the place, because birds were cheerfully chirping out there and a gentle wind was brushing the leaves, causing them to whisper softly. Not the silence within her, because her mind was filled with questions and fear, and blood pulsed loudly in her temples. It was the silence between them, dense, almost physical, that was bothering her so much. It was too deep, it held too much... 

But when he finally broke it, with his calm voice, she still had a little jump and she had preferred he would have remained silent. 

- You don't remember me, do you? 

Now that her impression was confirmed - she did know him -, Marron felt cold sweat forming on her forehead. What was she supposed to say? To do? She heard him moving behind her and it seemed her heart forgot to beat for a few seconds. She wanted to turn her face toward him and see what he was up to, but she could just not move. And on the other side, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know. 

- You don't remember the time you spent here? You don't remember what happened between us? 

He was closer, much closer, so close now... She could hear his breathing and it was so regular and quiet, while hers seemed so difficult. Not even a meter behind her... He could probably touch her if he held out his hand... 

And then he made two steps closer. 

~*~*~

- They stole the detector _and_ the Dragon Balls?! That's it! No one steals our things like that! We'll find that bastard and...   
- Goten, shut up, will you?! 

The black haired man pouted and glanced darkly at his friend, who had seemed quite annoyed by his impulsive reaction. Chichi patted her youngest son on the arm, smiling proudly, and Goten regained some of his good mood. 

- Lunch and C-17 are back, and together, announced Bulma. They want the Dragon Balls, probably to come back to life. 

The Son couple blinked together, in a very adorable way that was out of place but still brought a smile on Bulma's lips. 

- Oh... Well... I suppose that's ok, slowly said Goku.   
- It's not! shouted his wife, clenching her fists tightly. You saw what those morons did to our house?! That's not a way to come back to life if you want to stay alive afterwards! 

Everyone stared at her with a look saying "I can't believe she really said that", but since she didn't seem to notice, they quickly returned to the current discussion. 

- I think we should still keep an eye on them, explained Bulma. In case of...   
- Right, like those weakling could do anything to us, snorted Vegeta.   
- They broke my window, pouted Trunks.   
- THEY COMPLE... 

Chichi fell into Goku's arms, unconscious from the punch Bulma had administrated to her. The purple haired woman nodded to herself, then acknowledged the others' big eyes staring at her. 

- What?! She needed to calm down a little anyway. 

Trunks chuckled and received yet another slap across the head from Goten. 

~*~*~

C-18's face grew in darkness as Lunch completed the story of her last adventures with the black haired cyborg. Not only had that woman been a close friend of Krilin (and of the rest of the gang of course), but now she was also supposed to be looking after her dead twin brother! What was wrong in the world?! But of course, what she would never admit was that she was truly upset at herself for being jealous of Lunch when Krilin had looked at her so intensively. 

- Well I'm glad you're here, Lunch, said the small man when the dead was done. I'll help you gathering the Dragon Balls if you wanna! And maybe you could move back here, we got place enough you know!!   
- That would be very nice, Krilin... But I must find C-17 first. Kaïo gave me a mission and I have to fulfill it.   
- Where's he anyway? rudely asked C-18.   
- I don't know...   
- Of course. 

Lunch looked down, C-18 looked away with the shadow of a smile on her face. Krilin sighed. 

- Well we gotta find him, he said. Let's go.   
- But we don't even know where to begin!   
- C-18, you remember that house...? 

Slowly, the blond woman nodded. 

- It's possible he went there.   
- Better check now. 

Krilin and Lunch went out and the purple haired one was climbing onto the back of the little one when they noticed C-18 hadn't followed. With a tired but unsurprised face, Krilin went back inside. 

- C-18? Why don't you come?   
- I don't go if I'm not paid. 

He blinked. It was typical of her to participate in a battle only if money, Krilin or their daughter were involved, and to stay behind if it didn't serve her interests, but... He would have thought she'd be motivated to see her twin brother again, especially if he was the one Marron was with. But she was sitting straight, her arms crossed tightly on her bosom, her eyes colder than usual. She would not come, even if not for the reason she had given. For some reason, she didn't want to see C-17. 

- Alright then... If Marron comes back, make me know.   
- Sure. Bye.   
- Bye... 

Krilin left with Lunch, in direction of North, unaware that Oob was already at the door of the previously mentioned house. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

  
  
  
C-17 grabbed Marron's shoulder just as the door slammed open. The maiden shut her eyes closed and screamed, jumping from her seat and away from her uncle. If she had only known who was stepping in, she would have ran up to that person, but unfortunately she was turning back to the door and she ran to the opposed wall. 

- You! How dare you break through my house like this?! shouted C-17, clenching his fists.   
- Look who's talking, sharply replied Oob, his charcoal eyes moving swiftly between the cyborg and Marron. I'm taking her back home. 

Marron sighed with heavy relief, telling herself that her fast heartbeat was only due to stress and fear combined. 

- Come here, added the youth with a softened voice, giving her a slight smile.   
- No! yelled C-17. She stays here! 

He was now shaking convulsively, his blue iris shinning with angry madness, his fists so tighten that the knuckles were more than white. But what scared Oob the most - actually C-17 himself wasn't scary for the young fighter, he would only deal seriously with him - was that the upset man had no ki. It was like having a blazing fire just in front of one self, and not feeling any heat. 

Nothing had ever prepared him to that. But he would still fight if he had to, because he was Son Goku's student, because he was a fighter, because he had to protect Marron. Because, although he wouldn't admit it even to himself, he wanted to show her what he was worth. 

~*~*~

Goku, Goten and Trunks were geedily eating a 'little' snack under the disgusted eye of Bulma. 

- I'll never get used to this, she sighed as her own son burped loudly. 

She was about to leave them alone when she noticed that Goku had stopped shoving food into his mouth and was staring the emptiness, obviously attentive to something his mind had detected. 

- What is it? she asked, hoping it wasn't a new problem.   
- Oob, he's powering up. And he's in the North. He never goes there... 

The Saiyan frowned, rose from his chair. 

- And Krilin is flying toward him! What's going on... 

Goten and Trunks exchanged a similar look, swallowed quickly and got up. 

- Maybe it's that robot!! We should go, no?! 

Their identical smile beamed with excitation and Goku couldn't help but narrow his eyes at them. 

- And they say they don't like fighting... 

~*~*~

C-18 stared at the broken glass spread on the floor and that partly covered a picture of little Marron. She easily guessed who had taken it from its place on the table. C-17, of course. But she wasn't sure if he had dropped it or threw it away... She wasn't sure she wanted to know. 

With slow steps, she went upstairs. The shattered glass was glowing softly behind her, with the first rays of the sun. 

There was a huge hole in the wall of her bedroom and the broken window was stained with a little bit of blood. C-18 stared at the dried substance for a moment and then left the room. She didn't want to think about what could have happened there... Her feet took her to Marron's room, and it wasn't any better. She remembered when she found _him_ holding _her_ daughter right after shooting Muten Roshi with what could have been a mortal bullet and she remembered how Marron had been holding onto him. Suddenly the image changed from the dark child bedroom to a blinding desert where she had found her brother... Dead... 

The silence broke apart as the cyborg let go a sob. 

~*~*~

C-17 had attacked first, only because he was impatient and it had been so long since he had last fought seriously. He didn't know this young idiot, but he felt it would be a fairly good challenge. Plus, he had to keep him from Marron. 

Oob allowed the cyborg to push him outside, since they would have much more place there and there would be less risks for Marron to be injured. He yelled at her to stay inside and then gave all of his attention to the fight. Although he had no ki, this man was strong and he was skilled. It was obvious that he had experience, in which the dark skinned youth lacked. However, Oob believed himself to be stronger than most people on Earth (his sensei had repeated it so many times already: '_You have the greatest potential, Oob... One day you'll find it out._'). 

They quickly began rising in the sky, speeding up their motions and putting more strength in their attacks. A blast from one of them missed its target and blew up a couple of giant trees, some miles away from the house.   
  
  
Marron looked at the fight until she couldn't see the opponents anymore, for they were moving too fast for her inexperienced eyes, then she sighed heavily, rubbing her arms to chase the gooseflesh. She looked around, trying to remember when she had come here and why, when she noticed an old, dusty and loathsome pile of blankets in a corner. She stared at it thoughtfully, wondering what was worse: well nigh nudity or the filthy fabrics that could cover her. 

~*~*~

- Do you feel that?! 

Krilin stopped moving all of a sudden, his eyes widened in shock. Lunch sighed, brushed her blond hair behind her shoulder with annoyance and poked him on the head. 

- Keep flying, Krilin. I've gotta stay with him. It's bad enough I lost the Dragon Balls...   
- Yeah, that was smart. Our detector...   
- Shut up! 

She smacked him angrily, but instead of bringing a look of sore sorrow on his face like when he was a child, it made the small man grin. 

- It's good to have you back Lunch, even if only for a few hours. I hadn't noticed how much I had missed you all those years long. 

She stayed silent and he didn't insist. In the green eyes, a dancing light had appeared, and the blond woman was glad he was bearing her on his back, because there was no way he would notice it. 

~*~*~

Oob was the first one to touch his opponent: his fist hit the cyborg's jaw with full power and sent him down. C-17, now truly mad, stopped his fall just before touching the ground and sent a giant blast upwards. The young fighter knocked it away with his joined hands, his eyes stuck on the other who was already coming back in the air. There were only a few meters between them when a new voice stopped C-17's ascension. 

- I see you are handling this pretty well by yourself, Oob!   
- Sensei! 

Goku gave his student the thumb up. Behind him, Trunks and Goten were cracking their knuckles, glancing at C-17. The latter had floated up to their height and had crossed his arms, not caring to wipe the thin tickle of blood on his chin. His pale eyes shone with anger. 

- What's going on? asked Goku.   
- He kidnapped Marron! explained Oob, his voice bearing too much of passion.   
- Where is she? asked Goten, suddenly losing his smirk. 

Oob pointed the house and the saiyan hybrid disappeared, immediately chased by C-17. 

- You're not going to take her away!! he screamed, grabbing Goten's leg and literally throwing him aside. 

Goten, too surprise to resist, hit a tree's trunk and fell onto the grass, unconscious. Seeing his best friend being treated like a vulgar object, Trunks became Super Saiyan and attacked right away, while Goku's only reaction was to shake his head at his son's poor skills. 

C-17 was strong, but his strength was nothing against an angry Super Saiyan's one and it didn't take long before he was only trying to avoid the young man's powerful fists. "Dammit, I didn't do this all just to die again!" But his mind was a mess of anger and pain - and something he refused to admit - and he couldn't defend himself. 

That's when Krilin and Lunch arrived. 

~*~*~

- VEGETA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THE GRAVITY ROOM AND GO TO HELP GOKU AND THE OTHERS!!! 

Bulma banged on the door furiously, until her husband opened it, almost as upset as she was. 

- They don't need my help for such little business!   
- I say you go, so you go!   
- But I...   
- There's no 'but' if you want to have a place to stay at tonight! You fly to wherever they are NOW! 

Vegeta sighed and figured he would simply obey. His ears didn't need any more of this high-pitched screaming. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

  
  
  
Lunch's jaw dropped when she saw her companion from the After World being beaten up by a young blond freak with a golden sort of aura. She clenched her fists and would have jumped from Krilin's back if the latter hadn't yelled at the youth to stop. Then something very odd happened: the blond and spiky hair became _purple_ and the young man's eyes turned from emerald to blue. The aura disappeared as he floated away from his victim, who was hardly able to maintain a stable position. 

- What the Hell is going on here?! shouted the blond woman. How did you put yourself in such a bloody mess?! 

C-17 rolled his eyes away. He really didn't need her screaming... His pale iris covered his old house absently. 

- He keeps Marron prisonner and knocked Goten out! shouted the purple haired boy (although he did seem to be around the twenties...). 

Lunch stared at him with pure scorn. 

- And _who_ are they?!   
- Marron is my daughter, said Krilin through his teeth, glaring at C-17. 

She suddenly noticed how his short yet muscular arms were holding her tighter, even if unconsciously. 

- Ok, ok, why don't we talk this out? suddenly proposed Goku with a patient smile. I'm sure...   
- There is nothing to talk out!! screamed C-17, suddenly letting himself fall. 

At the very last second, he interrupted his fall and landed nicely on the grass, then entered the house before anyone could stop him. Oob and Krilin immediately flew after him, the older one leaving his human charge in the air. Lunch let a death scream rise as she began falling... Until she found herself caught by the safe arms of Son Goku. 

- Huh. Thanks. - It's nothing! 

He grinned in that childish and careless way that was typical of him, then frowned slightly and stared at her attentively, bringing a giant drop of sweat on her forehead. 

- You seem familiar... he finally whispered, bemused.   
- Oh man...   
  
  
Marron had a little jump when her uncle entered the room, the face ravaged and bloody, his eyes staring at her too directly as he made a few long steps toward her. Fortunately for the maiden, Oob rushed in, caught C-17's arm and threw him backwards furiously, while Krilin literally flew up to her, wrapping his comforting arms around her for a long hug. 

The cyborg made a sudden and swift arm move: all that Marron saw was that his limb seemed to disappear and that immediately after, Oob was flying through the wall. She shouted his name, but it's Trunks who appeared, his arm already wrapped around C-17's neck, forbidding him from doing any movement. 

- Enough playing now, growled the hybrid through his clenched teeth.   
- Trunks, will you calm down a little!? Don't you see the robot can't do anything against us?! 

Vegeta snorted as glancing at the new hole in the wall. 

- At least, against most of us.   
- But father, he knocked Goten out and...   
- ENOUGH! 

Trunks reluctantly removed his arm from C-17, who stepped away quickly, although not daring to throw himself onto Marron as he was ready to do a so little moment ago. He didn't look at her, his look lowered to the dusty floor, as he wiped some blood off of his face. 

- Now we just explode him and return training, gloomily announced Vegeta. 

His son's jaw almost hit the floor. 

- Then WHY didn't you let me kill him already?!   
- Don't discuss me brat!   
- BUT YOU...   
- You can't kill him, moron, he's already dead! 

Vegeta's eyes widened and his fists clenched into tight fists as he swung round on his heels to face the impertinent who had _dared_ calling him moron. It didn't make it any better when he saw it was an old blond woman being carried by Goku, who stared at him with angry sparkling green eyes. 

- So _what_?! he finally spat. We can still blast him and then he'll just disappear and no more troubles for us!   
- You can't kill him! objected Krilin. He's not that dangerous!   
- Daddy? 

Krilin looked up at his daughter, a bit paler. 

- Well I mean... We could... We can't just kill him!   
- Why not? asked Vegeta coldly.   
- Because I won't let you. 

Lunch was out of her old friend's arms now and had stepped between C-17 and the royal Saiyans. She looked terribly serious and although Vegeta felt her ki couldn't get any greater than it was now - and it was nothing much to him -, he seemed to calm down rapidly. His voice was somehow playful when he spoke again: 

- I suppose you will stop me with the power of love? 

Vegeta was a powerful man, an extremely powerful one. He was greatly skilled in fighting and was rarely caught off guard. But even him could not dodge Lunch's furious fist. 

- How could anyone love such a moron?! 

C-17 rolled his eyes, glancing quickly at his niece in the process. She was being comforted by the paternal arms, her tender body bent over the small man, her long hair falling before her face. His eyebrow twitched slightly. 

- Listen, old man, said Lunch, her hands on her hips as throwing her heavy hair behind her shoulder by a sharp jerk of the head. We're just here for a day, since half of the Dragon Balls are swimming with the fishes anyway. So just leave us alone, we're going to leave in no time.   
- The Dragon Balls are _what_?! shouted C-17, suddenly snapping out of his cold mood.   
- It's not _my_ fault! She can't drive a boat!   
- Of course it's your fault! You run away during a storm with _my_ Dragon Balls and...   
- YOURS?! 

The argument went on, the voices growing in anger and volume rather quickly. Vegeta crossed his arms, upset, while Trunks and Goku nodded to him. 

- They sure act like a couple.   
- Reminds me of you and Bulma.   
- Or you and Chichi.   
- Yeah!   
- WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!! 

They did shut up, but only to begin giggling uncontrollably. Vegeta sighed deeply. He was to speak again, when Oob came back in. He was flying, horizontal to the ground. His dark eyes were glowing with anger as he wrapped his arms around C-17, taking him for a flight. They left by the ceiling, simply passing through it. 

Everyone blinked, staring at the floor where the cyborg had been standing only four seconds ago. Then Lunch turned her face toward Goku. 

- What are you waiting for?! Get him back!   
- Oh! Huh... Yes! 

He left immediately, followed by Trunks. 

- Idiots... muttered Vegeta, slowly following them.   
- Kof. And you two? 

Lunch looked at Marron, though more at her lack of clothes than at the person herself, her opinion about it obvious on her face. Krilin narrowed his eyes and quickly wrapped Marron with one of the dirty sheets that laid useless on the floor. 

- Dad... This is so gross....   
- I'm taking her back home. 

They went outside, where the ancient warrior took his daughter in his arms and began flying slowly. 

- Eh Lunch! It's been good seeing you again! Nice to see you didn't change! 

Then he sped up and disappeared in no time. 

Lunch looked at the sky for a moment, thoughtful. Then she looked around herself, noticing the wrecked little house, the huge forest that encircled it... And that's when she slapped her forehead. 

- How am I suppose to leave this place now?! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

  
  
  
Oob pulled C-17 high in the sky, far away from the little house. The young man flew with a great speed for a few minutes, until he couldn't hold it back anymore: then he grabbed his charge by the neck with one hand and began punching him with the other. C-17, still shocked from his unexpected kidnapping, received the fist without even seeing it. Something cracked and blood spouted out. A few warm drops covered Oob's face and the scent of blood excited his anger. His fist struck again, and again, and again, and C-17 was too weak and too bewildered to repost, or even to react. 

It could have lasted forever, but finally the youth gave a final punch. The cyborg hung dully from his grasp like a lifeless and bloody puppet, but his chest slightly expanded and contracted with the slow and difficult breaths. Oob looked at him silently, frowning still but calming down progressively. He didn't turn him lose, for C-17 would only have fallen and it wasn't the time yet. 

- Why did you do that? he whispered through his teeth. _Why_?! 

~*~*~

Blond locks wildly slapped the inscrutable face as the woman increased the speed of her flight. She didn't seem to care about it, for she was stubbornly staring at the horizon ahead without a blink, as if she wanted to isolate herself from the outer world. 

Within her chest, her heart beat too rapidly. 

The woman with no age accelerated some more. 

~*~*~

- Daddy? - What is it, darling?   
- Was that man really my uncle? 

Krilin carefully avoided his daughter's eyes. C-18 and him had agreed, a long time ago, to not tell her about C-17, since he was to remain dead anyway. To make sure there would be no after effects of the drama that had occurred fourteen years ago, they had gathered the Dragon Balls, summoned Shenron and wished that everything related to the dark haired twin would be erased from the child's memory. But even the sacred dragon couldn't guess that the cyborg would find his way back on Earth, back to his niece, and that this return would arise shadows of memories. 

- He is, yes, finally spoke the old man, slowly. He's your mother's twin.   
- Why did you never tell me about him?   
- Sometimes it's better to not talk about some people. 

Marron blinked but added nothing, seeing the sadness on her father's face. She wanted to ask why C-17 was so familiar to her, why she thought she already knew that old house, but she felt it would be too much. Sometimes it is better to ignore some things... 

~*~*~

Goku, Trunks and Vegeta stayed immobile and silent, observing Oob and his victim from a good distance. The three warriors had crossed their arms and waited patiently for the youngest of their group to finish his first serious fight.   
  
  
C-17 remembered his last living days. He had met Marron, had loved the child... He had _needed_ her like he'd never needed anything, but she wasn't his. She was C-18's and C-18 was possessive... Then he had fought with his sister, who one day had been everything to him, even though he didn't know it at the time, and she had killed him. Not literally, of course. He was still the one who had pulled the trigger. But she pushed him to it... 

And now he was to die again. A faint voice in the back of his mind asked what would happen to him; would he get a second halo or disappear? Or would he go to another After World? And what would happen to Lunch... 

- _Why_?! 

Oob's voice seemed to come from very far away... What was he asking? 

- Answer, bastard! 

But answer to _what_?! C-17 tried to speak, but could only emit a low wail. Oob's fingers tightened their iron grip around his painful neck. Air now had hard time coming to his burning lunges. A strange feeling of _déjà-vu_... His body trembled as life - or death? - faded away from him. He had come back to be alive again, to have another chance with _them_, both of them, but things had changed yet remained as they had been... 

- Kof. 

Oob opened his hand, liberating C-17 who, empty of vitality, fell with the grace of a potatoes bag. He was seen hitting a huge fir tree, twirling in the air as a puppet before disappearing in the green surface. 

- C-17!! 

The four warriors jumped when the hoarse voice broke the thick silence. The shout had come from Lunch, who was carried by a still jumbled Goten. Her emerald eyes stared at Oob with a feverish stupor and for a moment it seemed she could jump onto him and strangle him. 

She did jump, but only from Goten's arms. She fell just like C-17 had fallen a minute ago, only she had the luck of not meeting a tree right away. However, branches were heard cracking, followed by a dull thud. Goku glanced at his companions, paler under his tan. 

- Should we check if they're ok?   
- Are you crazy, Carot? The robot can only be dead again and the woman can't have survived either. Let's just go back home training.   
- But dad, if they are alive, we...   
- I said, we go back home! 

The Prince of Saiyans scowled stubbornly before leaving at full speed. Trunks and Goten looked at each other, glanced down and followed their elder quickly. They weren't concerned anyway... 

Goku floated still for a moment, doubtful. But he couldn't feel Lunch's ki anymore and he decided to agree with Vegeta: they couldn't have survived such a fall. Slowly, he began flying away. 

~*~*~

C-17 heard the typical sound of a good weight falling from a great height onto the firm ground of an old forest. The weight had fallen not too far away from him and even though he felt like dying, it bothered him to not know what it was. Thus he slowly, laboriously, turned his face toward the source of the sound, then opened his eyes. His vision was somewhat blurry, but he soon recognized the blond mass of hair. 

With the speed of one agonising, he rolled onto his stomach, holding back wails of pain, then began crawling, laboriously, toward Lunch. She wasn't moving and her arm was oddly placed under her, but his mind was too busy thinking about going up to her to notice it. 

It was strange. He didn't even know _why_ he was putting himself in such pain - wasn't he supposed to know no pain? - for a stupid, manipulating, old, dead freak... But he crawled, slowly but surely shortening the distance between him and the motionless body... And finally his fingers felt silky curls instead of grass. 

Allowing himself to growl faintly, he threw his arm forward, as to be able to reach Lunch's neck with his fingertips. It took him a moment before actually looking for a pulse, for he was catching up with his own breathe. A metallic taste filled his mouth and he could feel his own heart struggling to keep beating. "What a shame... Beaten to death by some... Moron..." He shut his eyes closed and slightly pressed the tender flesh of the unanimated woman. 

He waited. Sighed. Moved his fingers to another point of her neck. Pressed harder. 

But there was nothing. 

So he moved his hand away, crawled back a little and rolled onto his back, gasping for air. "This is... Dumb." He didn't open his eyes and didn't see his sister landing beside him as he breathed out for the very last time. 

~*~*~

C-18 fell on her knees beside a sleeping looking C-17, calling his name a few times. His eyes remained closed, blood covering his battered face. The blond cyborg rose her hand in the air to wipe the red fluid away, but she stopped way before touching it, her stomach revolted by this picture. It was somewhat worse than the precedent time... She bent her neck, letting her blond hair to hide her face away, and her shoulders trembled with a silent cry. 

- I'm sorry... I'm always too late... 

Only the wind swirling with the highest branches above, replied to her, comfortingly coming down for a gentle caress. She glanced at the other body, that blond woman who had known Krilin as a child... But it wasn't there anymore, so she returned her look to her brother. 

He was gone as well. 

For one of the rare times of her life, C-18 allowed her eyes to let the tears escape. 

The End 


End file.
